


Centaur of the Universe

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Academy Is...
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Gen prompt bingo square "Centaur"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Centaur of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> For the Gen prompt bingo square "Centaur"

“You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me.”

Mike blinks and then blinks again and then calls Sisky. “Yo, Adam. C’mere.”

William huffs a breath. “Don’t call him in here.”

“I really don’t have a choice.” Mike reaches out and pokes William in the...leg? Flank? Thigh? “Wow.”

“Not wow. There is no wow. Wow is for cool things and exciting things and not...”

“Holy _shit_.” Everything else is cut off by Sisky’s incredulous shout, which of course brings Tom and Andy running as well. Normally his band is off doing fuck-knows-what, but the one time something like this happens – it’d better be the one fucking time something like this happens – they’re all in the fucking lounge. “Holy shit, Bill.”

“You all need to go away. This is a bad dream.”

Andy nods and starts to walk back to the front of the bus, but stops when he runs into Tom who is staring wide-eyed. “Not a dream?”

“No. How the fuck are we getting him off the bus?”

“We are _not_ getting me off the bus!” William is pretty sure he’s screeching, but he’s not sure what else to do. He’s pretty sure there are no fucking rules for waking up a...a... Adam starts giggling and Bill looks at him like he wants to murder him. “What the fuck is so funny?”

“You’re...you’re...you’re hung. Like a horse.” He loses control then, laughing hard enough that he’s red in the face and not making any sound. Just looking at him sends the rest of them into fits, and William stomps his foot? Hoof? In frustration. 

“I’m not a fucking horse.”

“Cen...centaur.” Mike snorts and loses it again. “Centaur of attention.”

That sets them all off once more and it’s decidedly a hoof that William slams hard into the floor. “I hate you all. Every single fucking one of you.” He shoves Andy and Tom aside and tries to go through the door, but doors on buses are thin and apparently horses asses are not, so it takes some wiggling and grunting before he can get through, and he thinks he might have lost some hair. Pelt? Fuck this so hard.

His head hits the light fixture and he snarls at it and ducks at the next one. He looks at the door of the bus and the sofa and tries to sit down. “How the fuck do I sit down?”

His shout is met by another chorus of laughter, and he doesn’t think he can hate his band more. He kicks the couch hard and then jerks on the handle until the door wrenches open. Pete’s outside hanging on Mikey Way and Gabe’s lounging in one of the lawn chairs that he was smart enough to buy before he decided to mooch off the tour. 

“One word and I kill you all.”

Pete blinks and then blinks at Mikey. Mikey blinks back behind his glasses and looks William up and down before turning to Gabe. William tries to shimmy through the door which, thankfully, is a little wider, but has to navigate the steps at the same time, which sends him sprawling, all his legs out to the side. Someone chokes back a laugh, and if William finds out who it is, he will choke them with his bare hands. Or trample them to death. He has _choices_ now.

He manages to get to his feet – years of long, gangly limbs finally paying off – and dusts himself off as much as he can with his hands. He’s at least a foot taller than Gabe now, which is kind of amazing. Pete looks like he’s shrunk. They’re all still blinking at him.

“So,” Pete clears his throat. “You’re a centaur now.”

Mikey leans in and whispers loudly. “Stating the obvious, Pete.”

“How...and...um...how exactly did that happen?” 

“Don’t you think if I knew that I’d _undo_ it?”

Gabe manages to smother a laugh, and he’s definitely getting trampled later when his defenses are down. “You know, Beckett, I’ve always wanted to ride you.”

All three of them lose it at that, so William glares at them and snaps, “I really fucking hate you all,’ before he turns up his nose and trots off, swishing his tail.


End file.
